You and Me
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Summary: The Doctor and Rose explore their feelings for each other. Song:"You and Me" By: Lifehouse


**You And Me**

"Why is everyone so busy?" Rose asked looking around at people rushing about. The Doctor locked the TARDIS behind him and observed the surrounding chaos.

"I hope it's not Christmas. Bad things tend to happen to me on Christmas." He observed. "Excuse me!" He called out to a man walking by with two bottles of champagne.

"What?" He asked obviously in a hurry to leave.

"What's the date?"

"What do you mean, 'what's the date'? I should hope you know what day New Years Eve is you nutter."

"Oi!" The man walked away and the Doctor frowned. "Well, that didn't help. We don't even know what new year we're celebrating."

"2024" Rose said holding up a newspaper she had found on a bench, "So the new year is 2025. And, we're in London!"

"Good. Not a bad year, bit dull." The Doctor said, "Come on, then, let's see if we can't crash a party." Rose laughed, linked arms with the Doctor, and the walked off together.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

"Rose? Are you listening to me?" Andy Martens asked as they danced to a song that Rose had never heard, probably because it hadn't been released yet. Andy was a musician and he and Rose had hit it off right away, talking about 'classic' music.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Rose said focusing back on her dance partner.

"You're a bit of a spaceman sometimes, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" He laughed.

"I mean your head is out in space." He explained.

"Oh! Yeah, all the time." She laughed at the correctness of this statement. She glanced around again. The Doctor had gotten them into a really posh party on a rooftop and everyone there was posh too. Except Andy, he was a little more down to Earth. That was why Rose had taken such a liking to him and agreed to go dancing with him, and for other reasons too.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Do you think he's jealous yet?" Andy asked.

"What?" Rose questioned blushing.

"Rose I'm not thick. You're dancing with me to try to make that bloke over there, the Doctor, jealous."

"That is not true."

"Oh please, you haven't stopped looking over at him since we started dancing and you stepped on my toe when he started talking to that blonde woman." It was true, the Doctor had been chatting with a blonde for most of the party, but then again Rose had been dancing with one.

"I'm sorry," Rose said to Andy as if that would make up for using him for her own gains.

"I don't mind. I got to dance with a beautiful girl tonight." He grinned and Rose blushed. "Tell you what. Let's make him really jealous."

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

"So you see my uncle is a producer and he gets me back stage all the time." Iliana Crawford told the Doctor after taking yet another swig of champagne. The Doctor eyed her curiously. That was her sixth glass; one more and he would have to tell the bar to cut her off. He glanced back to where Rose was dancing with Andy and all thoughts of Iliana's drinking habits were replaced with anger.

They were dancing closer to each other now and Rose's head was resting on his shoulder. _That should be me_, thought the Doctor jealously, _That's it. I'm cutting in._

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go out sometime." Iliana said hopefully.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor told her, "It's not you, it's me." He left her standing there and walked over towards where Rose and Andy were dancing.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"He's coming this way." Rose observed looking over Andy's shoulder.

"Ready for part two?" He asked.

"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?"

"I'm a guy, I know what makes us jealous. Come on." He took her hand and pulled her out of the crowd of people dancing, and to the edge of the rooftop.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

Rose and Andy moved just before the Doctor reached them. He huffed in annoyance and followed them through the crowd. When he caught up with them they were leaning against the rooftop railing and whispering in hushed tones to each other. They hadn't even noticed he was there, or at least they were pretending not to.

He cleared his throat and a Rose looked up.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi," He replied, "You two having a nice time?" Rose nodded.

"Yes, we were." Andy answered, "But I'm afraid that I have to be going. It's been fun." He pulled out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled his number down on it. He handed it to Rose. "Call me sometime, yeah?" She nodded, pocketing the number. He kissed her on the check once and was gone.

"What?" Rose asked innocently at the Doctor's disapproving face. He started to say something but was cut off as the fireworks began. Rose's eyes lit up and she turned to watch, grinning like a small child. The Doctor smiled; he couldn't stay mad at Rose.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Can I make a New Year's Resolution even if we aren't going to stay for the year?" Rose asked. The Doctor laughed.

"I'd say that you can do whatever you want." He answered, "What's your resolution then?" He asked her.

"To eat less chips."

"But you love them."

"Yeah, but I gotta' keep in shape if I want to keep up with you when we're running." She grinned up at him.

"You're fine." He told her with a gentle smile, "I think you should eat chips if you want to eat chips."

"What's yours?" She asked.

"My what?"

"Resolution."

"Hmmm….What's my resolution." He stroked his chin in fake thought. Rose laughed. "My resolution is to never let you dance again, unless it's with me."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him in an act of possession. She blushed at first but then smiled and slid her arms up around his neck.

"Jealous looks good on you Doctor." She told him. He grinned and looked like he was about to say something witty when everyone around them started counting. He paused and looked around at them before turning back to Rose, who was purposely look at the fireworks to avoid his gaze.

"5…

"4…

"3…

"2…

"1…Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered and began to sing a rousing chorus of "Auld Lang Syne".

"Happy New Year Rose." The Doctor whispered. They were close enough that he didn't need to raise his voice to be heard over the noise of the party.

"Happy New Year Doctor." She turned to look at him and was slightly shocked by his new look of determination. He leaned in towards her and pressed a light kiss to her startled lips. They were both hesitant at first, but eventually their eyes closed and their kiss deepened. Rose sighed into the kiss and the Doctor pulled her even closer.

"Doctor." Rose mumbled pulling away. The Doctor tried to pull her back into the kiss but she put her hands up and pushed against his chest stopping his efforts. "Lets go home."

"Whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Can we go and mess up a huge historical event?"

"Nice try."

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

**Notes: Song: ****You And Me**** by: Lifehouse.**


End file.
